1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a casing of a digital camera.
2. Related Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional casing of a digital camera. This conventional casing includes a front shell 1 and a rear shell 2 secured to the front shell 1 by means of two screws 3 on the top and two screws 4 on a side. Additional screws may be employed on the bottom and the other side to secure the front shell 1 to the rear shell 2. More screws used means more securely the shells 1 and 2 are bonded. However, it takes quite some time to drive such screws. It takes more time to form holes in the front shell 1 or the rear shell 2 for engagement with the screws 3 and 4.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a camera casing that can be made at a low cost.
According to the present invention, a camera casing includes a front shell, a rear shell, a lateral shell, a first fastener for connecting the front shell with the rear shell and a second fastener for combining the front shell, the rear shell and the lateral shell with one another.
The front shell includes a portion inserted into the lateral shell, and the rear shell includes a portion inserted into the lateral shell.
In an aspect, the front shell includes a cylinder formed thereon and formed with a threaded internal face. The rear shell defines a hole. The first fastener is a threaded bolt inserted through the hole defined in the rear shell into engagement with the threaded internal face of the cylinder formed on the front shell. The second shell defines a cavity for receiving a cover in order to conceal the first fastener.
In a second aspect, the front shell defines a hole. The rear shell includes a cylinder formed thereon and formed with a threaded internal face. The first fastener is a threaded bolt inserted through the hole defined in the front shell into engagement with the threaded internal face of the cylinder formed on the rear shell. The first shell defines a cavity for receiving a cover in order to conceal the first fastener.
In a third aspect, the front shell includes a cylinder formed thereon and formed with a threaded internal face. The rear shell includes a cylinder formed thereon and formed with a threaded internal face. The first fastener is a threaded bolt engaged with the threaded internal face of the cylinder of the front shell and the threaded internal face of the cylinder of the rear shell. One of the first and second shells defines a cavity for receiving a cover in order to conceal the first fastener.
The front shell includes a lip extending from an end thereof and defining a hole. The rear shell includes a lip extending from an end thereof and defining a hole. The lateral shell includes a hollow block formed thereon, and separated from the lower portion of the lateral shell by a gap, and formed with a threaded internal face. The second fastener is a threaded bolt inserted through the bole defined in the lip of the front shell and the hole defined in the lip of the rear shell into engagement with the threaded internal face of the hollow block of the lateral shell.
The front shell includes an edge. The rear shell includes an edge for engagement with the edges of the front shell. The edge of the front shell is made with reduced thickness. The edge of the rear shell is made with reduced thickness.